A Picnic to Remember
by Evai
Summary: Henrietta was once an ordinary girl but now a simple Summer Day is extraordinary to her.


A Picnic to Remember... : Chapter 1 A Picnic to Remember... Chapter 1

A quick note for those who have never heard of Gunslinger Girls. It is a thirteen episode Anime series that was aired in 2003 in Japan. It is based around an organization that trains little girls of unfortunate circumstances to be assassins. A program sposored by Italy's Social Welfare Agency. These girls are in fact cyborgs. Henrietta, the character I'm using was the sole survivor of a vicious attack that killed her entire family. Jose chose her as his partner... seeing the little girl in the hospital... missing limbs.. a lost eye... Jose takes pity on her.

Henrietta is about 10 years old.

Jose is in his early thirties.

Henrietta sat and stared out the window in her room. Outside she could see a robin perched on the branch of an elm. She pressed her ear against the glass and could faintly hear the chirping. Henrietta wanted to be outside and was patiently waiting for Jose, her handler, to arrive. He'd promised to take her on a picnic today. Jose was late and that worried Henrietta, he was almost never late.

Outside the grass was green… freshly cut making it look crisp and clean. It looked perfect to lay out on and stare up at the clouds. Henrietta smiled, she could see poor Rico doing this for hours. Her blonde hair spread out on the cool grass… her expression slightly vacant.

A sigh escaped from Henrietta's mouth, outside the warm sky of summertime was so inviting. Where was Jose? She turned a glanced around her small room… her bed… the round table that held disassembled weapons that she had been cleaning. Henrietta jumped as a light knock came at the door.

She stood calling out in a soft voice, "Enter," rapidly smoothly her clothes.

The door opened to reveal a young man with dark hair that hung slightly in his blue eyes. His suit looked as if it had been freshly laundered.

"Hello, Henrietta," Jose said, his voice soft and even., "I'm sorry that I am late."

Henrietta looked up at Jose with wide eyed and stuttered, "It's… it's okay."

He smiled gently, "I have a present for you," Henrietta hadn't noticed how he'd been holding his hands behind his back.

"What is it, Jose," she asked softly, her cheeks flushing slightly.

From behind his back he pulled what looked to be a hat box. Confused, Henrietta set the box on her small bed and opened it. Inside was a beautiful sun hat… with a wide brim and a pink ribbon tied around it. She blushed looking up at Jose.

"Go on.. Try it on," he stated gently.

Henrietta reached into the box, her small hands trembling as they closed around the brim of the sun hat. She placed it over her short brown hair carefully. It was slightly to big as she looked up at Jose with her brown eyes wide.

"Looks good, Henrietta," he smiled patting her on the head.

"Thank you, Jose," she smiled shyly.

He chuckled before speaking, "Come on, let's go to the park for our picnic."

Henrietta couldn't remember ever going to the park before, but Triela had describe it to her once. It had sounded quite wonderful.

Outside the sun was warm and the fresh air was intoxicating. Henrietta breathed deeply taking in the summer air and smiling up at Jose as he drove them to their destination. Jose had the windows down and Henrietta was enjoying the breeze coming in as Jose cruised through town. He had told her that it was a park that he had enjoyed going to as a child. Henrietta could barely contain her excitement. She wanted to burst out, but just sat quietly on the seat.

Her eyes grew big as Jose slowed down and pulled off the main road onto a smaller gravel drive. She peered out the window taking it all in. Large trees covered in green leaves… flowers of all colors. Henrietta found herself smiling widely.

"It's a week day, so we should have it to ourselves," Jose said as he pulled his car into a parking stall.

"Oh," is all Henrietta could muster as she opened up the car door.

Her brown eyes were bright as she surveyed the park. It was one of the most gorgeous things that she's ever seen. She only glanced at Jose as he pulled a small basket out of the back seat, as well as a red and white checkered blanket.

"It's so beautiful here," Henrietta said quietly.

Jose smiled at her, "Come on, I have just the place that I want to show you."

Henrietta nodded and followed Jose as he took a well worn dirt path. She looked around, her sun hat shading her eyes from the bright light. Henrietta followed Jose obediently, careful to watch her footing. The path was now going uphill and Henrietta focused slightly more on her small feet avoiding roots and larger stones that were in the path.

When they crested the hill Jose spoke, "Henrietta… look."

She raised her face to see the expanse of lake… the water shimmering blue in the sunlight. The green covered mountains framing the lake in the background. It was like something you'd see on a postcard.

"Jose, it's beautiful," Henrietta murmured.

A gentle smile spread across Jose's face, "I used to love coming here as a child."

Henrietta looked up at Jose as he started walking again. Her eyes wandered over to a flock of cranes standing toward the edge of the water. She smiled in awe of their elegant long necks and awkward looking legs.

"Henrietta," Jose said suddenly.

Henrietta hadn't realized she'd stopped walking, "Sorry, Jose," she said as she jogged to catch up to him

"They are wonderful aren't they?" he said.

Henrietta only nodded as Jose lead her into the lush forest that took up most of the park. The path narrowed and started heading uphill. The warmth of the sun being blocked by the tall trees. Henrietta shivered slightly pulling her small arms around her. Why couldn't they have stayed by the lake she wondered.

In the forest she could hear all sorts of animals moving around. The chirps of different birds was music to her young ears. An occasional beam of sunlight found its way to the ground. The shadows that were cast danced over the forest floor.

The silence that had formed between Henrietta and Jose was comfortable. Both enjoying the sights and sounds. The path was becoming rougher as if no one came this way often and Henrietta started seeing some larger boulders. They were climbing slowly up the side of the mountain.

"Jose…" Henrietta started.

"We're almost there," he said patiently.

Henrietta peered ahead, she could see more sunshine starting to come through the foliage. When they broke through the thickness of the brush, Henrietta gasped at the view. She hadn't realized just how high they had climbed. It was a small cliff side clearing that Jose had brought her to. Henrietta walked up to the edge of the cliff. Below, it was the lake again and she squinted slightly.

"I can still see the cranes," she said excitedly.

She heard Jose chuckle softly, "Can you? That's good." Henrietta glanced at him over her shoulder to see him laying out the checkerboard blanket.

Closing her eyes she tilted her face up. The sun warmed her skin and she started to smile.

"Why don't you come sit down," Jose said, "I brought juice and some sandwiches."

Henrietta opened her eyes and walked over to the blanket sitting down obediently. Jose handed her a juice box.

"Thank you, Jose," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied pulling another juice box out for himself and two sandwiches.

Henrietta took the sandwich that was offered to her and delicately unwrapped it from the foil it was in. She took a bite and smiled, "This is delicious, Jose," she said.

Jose just laughed as he sipped from his juice box. Once Henrietta finished her sandwich she went and wandered back over by the edge of the cliff. Jose sat and watched, at least she could be a normal little girl today. Henrietta's face was alight with the summer the sun… she could have been the sun itself with how she seemed to be glowing from happiness.

When she finally came back to the blanket the sun was starting to set. They had spent the better part of the afternoon hiking up the mountain. The sky was soon colored with all different hues of reds and blues. The lake slowly fading into the darkness. Henrietta laid out on the blanket her head propped up in her hands.

Jose sat and enjoyed the view of the sunset trying to ignore the pang in his heart. This had been his sisters and his place. He had wanted to share it with Henrietta and he couldn't have gotten a better day. Jose looked over at his small charge… she'd fallen asleep. Smiling he started to pack up the picnic basket then wrapped Henrietta in the blanket, careful not to wake her. He picked her up, cradling the little girl in his arms.

He made his way down the mountain carefully… still a little bit of light left from the sun. This time he took a well traveled path that was closer to the lake.

"Jose," Henrietta whispered.

"Go back to sleep," he said, "We're almost back to the car."

She nestled her face in his chest, "Thank you , Jose… for everything today."

Jose smiled silently, "Hopefully, we can come back soon," he spoke softly.

The lake was silent, the cranes gone to bed. The warmth of the summer sun setting on Jose's back. He regretted taking her back… back to the Social Welfare Agency. The car was ahead and Jose frowned… this is what he'd chosen.

He gently put Henrietta in the car. Jose leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "I promise that we'll have more days like today… more summer days fit for a little girl."

Henrietta stirred slightly and Jose shut the car door.


End file.
